


Casamento Grego

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Before during and after, Big family, F/M, Greek wedding, Honeymoon at beach, M/M, Romance, Too much food, Too much screams, Too much trouble too, homophobic father
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O casamento entre Terpsicore e Saga. Os preparativos, a família Andropoulos, a cerimonia e os rituais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**01- NA PRÁTICA A TEORIA É OUTRA...**

Na manhã seguinte, Saga subiu para trabalhar achando o mundo maravilhoso, com um brilho especial. Camus, que o estava esperando na escada de Escorpião, apenas sorriu de canto de boca ao ouvir o cumprimento entusiasmado do outro.

-Bom dia!! Não está um dia maravilhoso hoje?

-Heh! _Bonjour, Monsieur_ Saga... – e ficou esperando. Milo dizia que isso era irritante, essa mania de não se entusiasmar junto, mas Gêmeos estava satisfeito demais para se incomodar com isso.

-Eu sei que você não vai perguntar então já vou falar. Pedi Terpsicore em casamento...

-Parabéns pela escolha... Mas você tem noção onde está se metendo?

-Talvez tenha sido difícil para você, por ser um homem, por não ser grego, mas eu acho que não vou ter problemas com a família dela... A minha não via a hora de eu me assentar e constituir família...

-Se é de livre e espontânea vontade, _bienvenue_ a esse hospício grego que atende pelo nome de família Andropoulos.

Saga riu e passou o braço pelos ombros de Camus:

-Quem diria que iríamos virar parentes?

Pipe subiu ao encontro de Milo, encontrando-o dando as últimas ordens às servas. Beijou os gêmeos e colocou-se na frente do primo:

-Está gloriosa hoje, querida. Como bom escorpião, estou morrendo de ciúmes daquele que é capaz de te fazer tão bem... Que foi? Brigaram de novo?

-Não... Ele me pediu em casamento ontem à noite e...

Milo a agarrou e saiu rodando pela sala, gritando. As crianças foram atrás dele, gritando de alegria e pulando junto. Adoravam a bagunça que seu Ucho era capaz de fazer.

-Casamento! Isso sim é um final surpreendente... Apesar de sonharmos com isso, nos últimos tempos chegamos a pensar que isso tudo ia acabar em tragédia... Mas que foi? Você não parece animada... Não era isso que você queria? Eu sei que você nunca quis se casar mas...

-Estou feliz, claro! Apesar de nossas diferenças, eu sou feliz com Saga. Acontece que... pensa bem, Milucho. Casamento significa festa em família... NOSSA FAMÍLIA, Ucho.

O sorriso de Milo diminuiu um pouco de brilho. Pouca gente tem noção de como é uma família grega por dentro. Muita gente. E onde tem muita gente, tem muito mexerico, todos querendo resolver o problema de todos, chantagem emocional como somente as mães judias conseguiam igualar, gritos iguais ou piores que os das mães italianas, a culpa devia ser daquele mar Mediterrâneo, o azul ao invés de acalmar os ânimos, acirrava-os, feito uma capa de toureiro pra daltônicos.

-Talvez não seja tão ruim assim, Pipe. Afinal, você vai se casar normalmente, com um homem, vai fazer um bom casamento... O que eles podem se queixar dessa vez?

Milo nunca iria se recuperar da briga que teve com o pai. Afinal, foi criado pra ser um exemplar típico de um grego pegador e machão, para deixar sua marca no maior número de fêmeas possível, e terminar como um reprodutor, para honra e glória de sua aldeia... Como se seus irmãos, irmãs e primos não tivessem já cuidado disso pra lá do considerado a contento... Seu Nico achava um absurdo que seu filho especial, que foi embora cumprir um destino além da imaginação de qualquer um naquela aldeia de pescadores, acabasse voltando casado com um homem! Seu filho, um efeminado como os mariquinhas da cidade grande... E ainda mais, tendo filhos com esse homem. A mãe, a tia, as irmãs e as primas não estavam nem aí, os outros homens da família implicando amorosamente com Camus, mas o pai de Milo resolveu tira-lo do pensamento. Se amava os netos, era em segredo.

-Pois é. Veja bem, entre nós, de primeiro grau, se juntar, dá mais de trinta pessoas... Mas claro que como bons Andropoulos que somos, temos que convidar os parentes de segundo grau, e os vizinhos, aqueles que nos fizeram favores e os que nos devem alguma coisa...

-E daí? Acha que alguém vai reclamar de fazer A SENHORA FESTA de casamento? Todo mundo vai dar sua parte, inclusive a família do Saga... – Pipe sacudiu a cabeça – Se não é pelos gastos é pelo quê? Não to te entendendo...

-Só de damas de honra, iriam aparecer umas quinze primas. Aqui no Santuário, eu tenho minhas meninas da equipe. São doze. Além da Marin e da Shina. Já são vinte e nove mulheres entrando na minha frente... Isso sem contar as amigas e vizinhas emburradas que vão encher porque não foram convidadas... Claro que Afrodite e você vão querer que as meninas também entrem, como Misty, daí vou ter que colocar os meninos de parzinho... Seis crianças com as vinte e nove, um cortejo de trinta e cinco pessoas na minha frente, uma verdadeira parada!

Milo ficou olhando pra ela, como se tivesse desligado o cérebro... depois o rosto começou a se contorcer, ele fechou os olhos e até tentou se segurar. Mas não conseguiu. Desabou na gargalhada:

-Eu... eu... não to acreditando... Finalmente você vai se acertar com o homem da sua vida e você ta preocupada com o número de damas de honra? Francamente, prima. O pedido do Saga te deixou em estado de choque. Espere! Eu vou chamar ajuda. Quem sabe você ouvindo a voz da experiência em famílias grandes você tire essas idéias absurdas da cabeça e se concentre no que realmente interessa? Alô, Di? Desce até Escorpião que temos novidades... Sim, babado forte, biba. Vê se a Shina está em Capricórnio e traga-a também.

-Ninguém vai treinar hoje... Nem trabalhar...

-Fod**-se. O assunto é sério... Faz tempo que a gente não tem que planejar algo de tamanha grandeza... E eu não to só me referindo ao tamanho da festa, não. – pegou uma das mãozinhas da prima e beijou, vendo o anel de noivado pela primeira vez – Uau! Não quero imitar meu pai, não, mas somente um grego poderia fazer uma jóia tão linda...

Marin esperou Misty e subiu, Afrodite pegou Shina e desceu, a casa de Escorpião virou uma pequena colméia. Risos, exclamações e gritinhos... Afrodite se inteirou das preocupações da amiga e riu:

-Ah, até parece... O que vocês tem em primas eu tenho em irmãs, cunhados e sobrinhos... Realmente, Pipezinha, você está em estado de choque. Mas eu tenho a solução para os seus problemas... É só o Saga e os seus pais toparem.

-Qual, gênio?

-Dois casamentos. Um aqui no Santuário, só para nós, o que agradaria a Atena, porque daí ninguém precisa deixar o local desguarnecido e um outro na sua aldeia, somente para os parentes. Agrada os gregos, os troianos, os espartanos, o raio que os parta... – e começou a rir, acompanhado de Misty. Eles sempre gostaram de brincar com aquela expressão “os de Esparta e os do raio que os parta...”

Terpsicore ficou olhando pra Afrodite sem acreditar... Simples assim... Só faltava agora todos os envolvidos aceitarem... E começou a chorar, assustando a todos.

-Eu disse que ela estava em estado de choque. – Milo a abraçou, embalando-a como se fosse sua filha. – Shh, shh, sim, sim, é muito bom, muito bom pra ser verdade mas é! Quando Camus me pediu em casamento, eu chorei dias. De alívio, de felicidade, de preocupação... Pára, Pipezinha, senão eu vou começar a chorar junto... – e as primeiras lágrimas começaram a pingar.

E como já tava todo mundo emocionado, começaram a fungar, afinal, tirando Afrodite e Shina, só tinham gregos no lugar, italianos também são emotivos, gays choram porque os amigos choram, crianças choram porque as mães estão tristes, Shaka subiu correndo e entrou desesperado:

-Por Buda! Que aconteceu? Quem morreu? Que tragédia se abateu sobre vocês que eu senti uma angústia enorme lá da casa de Virgem, entro aqui, vocês estão inundando o chão...

Marin enxugou os olhos, beijou Aiorin, limpando o rosto do filho, colocou-o no chão:

-Pipe vai casar!

-AAAAAAHHH, e precisam chorar desse jeito? Não é tão ruim assim, eles vão acabar se entendendo, não vão se matar na lua-de-mel...

-Estamos chorando de felicidade, Shaka-yo.

Shaka abaixou os ombros e ficou olhando praquele bando de malucos, enxugando os olhos, limpando os filhos, se abraçando e beijando.

-Gregos... acho que nunca vou entende-los... Meus parabéns, Pipe. Se vai te fazer feliz, que mais eu posso dizer?

-Que vamos fazer um churrasco na sua casa pra comemorar!! – gritou Milo.

-Churrasco grego?

-Com aquele espetinho de vegetais que você gosta, claro.

-Hum, porque não? Quando?

-Que horas são? É muito tarde pra ir buscar um cabrito? – perguntou Milo.

-Amanhã. Se não o Aldebaran não pode ir... Amanhã e depois são dias de folga do restaurante, ele pode aproveitar melhor... inclusive ajudando a preparar o churrasco. – lembrou Afrodite.

Pipe sorriu entre as últimas lágrimas... Mas teve um pensamento rápido de que já estava perdendo o controle da situação. Se fosse pensar bem, há muito tempo ela tinha perdido. Desde que colocou o anel de noivado no dedo...

 

 

N/A: _O fic começa no dia seguinte ao pedido de casamento de Saga. Leiam A SERPENTE E O ESCORPIÃO ... E um ajuntamento de gregos é algo ótimo... Sabiam que os gregos se parecem com os brasileiros? Gostam de comer, beber, brincar, falam alto, gesticulam, deixam tudo pra última hora, gostam de dar um jeitinho pra tudo... 26/07/2005_

 

 

 

 


	2. As noticias correm

**02- AS NOTÍCIAS CORREM...**

Depois da comoção geral da manhã, Milo e Pipe ficaram ainda fazendo listas e planos...

-Você tem que ligar pra tia Euterpe...

-Eu preciso falar com o Saga primeiro, pra ver se ele topa essa idéia de fazer dois casamentos... Daí eu já ligo pra ela com uma data definida...

-Você tem que ir preparando o terreno, isso sim. Não se chega na nossa família com um anel de noivado e uma data de casamento... Vão dizer que você está casando às pressas porque “aprontou alguma”.

-Acha que eu to preocupada com isso, Milucho? Com o que as comadres vão dizer? Como se elas já não dissessem horrores sobre mim, porque eu não voltei pra casa pra ser uma boa esposa e reprodutora, como minhas irmãs e as suas...

-Por favor, Pipezinha... Não repita o mesmo erro que eu, me achando totalmente fora do padrão e por isso sem precisar respeitar algumas convenções locais... Pra você isso não é necessário, você está acima disso, mas pra eles, é algo que lhes dá segurança, algo com que eles podem lidar...

-Tem dedo do Camus nessa fala, Ucho. – riram, mas os olhos azuis estavam sérios. – Tudo bem, eu ligo. Vou ligar daqui mesmo, ok? Claro que é pra você poder escutar...

-Então traga o sem fio pro meu quarto. Vou usar a extensão de lá...

-Alô? Mamãe? Oi, Calíope. Sim, sua voz está cada dia mais parecida com a dela... Ela está? Ah, está na casa da tia Mnemosina? Vou ligar lá, então. Nada de grave, ela te conta depois...

Pipe desligou pra rir. Milo deitou na cama de costas, casquinando também...

-Uma hora dessas ela já ligou pras outras duas, contando que eu liguei... E vão ficar pensando em que encrenca eu me meti, pra tentar falar com a mamãe no começo da semana...

-Você está caluniando sua irmã do meio...

-Até parece... Vamos lá, me diz o número da sua mãe. Eu sempre confundo... Alô? Tia Nina? Sim, sou eu... Mamãe está aí? Não, não é nenhuma tragédia, Milo está bem, sim. Os gêmeos estão ótimos. Quem? Seu genro? Camus está ótimo... – Pipe tapou o bocal – Ela chamou ele de genro... sua mãe é ótima... – Voltou ao ouvir a voz da mãe – Alô, mãe? Sim, sou eu... É que eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar... Eu o quê? Não, mãe, ainda não... Isso mesmo, ainda não. Afinal, pretendo me casar primeiro...

Os primos afastaram o telefone do ouvido ao mesmo tempo, com o grito das senhoras do outro lado... Claro que na casa da mãe do Milo também tinha extensão e tia Nina estava escutando. Os gritos continuaram, misturando congratulações e agradecimentos a todos os deuses possíveis e imagináveis. Até que o pai de Milo entrou na conversa, tirando o fone da mão da esposa:

-Vai casar então, picurrucha? Com um homem, espero... Chega de aberrações nessa família...

Milo fechou os olhos e apertou o fone. Pipe abanou a mão pra ele, como dissesse “não ligue”.

-Sim, tio Nico. Com um homem.

-Grego?

-É. Grego.

O velho começou até a tremer de satisfação do outro lado.

-De boa família? Tem como te sustentar ou é um pé rapado?

-Nicos! Se ela o ama, que isso importa?

-Você fica quieta, Euterpe. Desde que o pai dessa guria morreu, eu sou responsável pelo destino dela...

As mulheres rolaram os olhos na sala. Até parece que alguém mandava no destino da Terpsicore. Ela não estava ali mesmo agora, provando isso? Não estava pedindo permissão pra se casar, estava comunicando que ia.

-Bom, acho que ele tem como me sustentar, afinal, ele é um dos administradores do Santuário.

Nicos fechou os olhos, rendendo graças, quando os abriu, estavam marejados. Com a voz embargada respondeu:

-Menina! Você sempre foi o orgulho do seu pai Andréas... Sempre correu atrás do que quis, do que achou certo. Agora volta pra casa bonita, forte, casada com um grego bem de vida. O que mais um pai pode esperar de um filho?

Mnemosina avançou nele e tirou o telefone das mãos do marido. Com certeza seu menino estava do lado da prima e ficaria magoado com aquelas farpinhas.

-Deixa esse velho babão de lado, Pipezinha. E daí? Vocês não se casaram ainda, né? Aaah, bom... Vão fazer a festa aqui conosco, claro.

-Então, tia, mamãe, eu vou conversar com o Saga ainda sobre isso... Ele quer se casar no mês que vem, perto das Bacantes... Quando é isso? Lá pelo dia 20 de março... Mas a gente pensou em fazer duas festas. Uma aqui pro pessoal e uma com vocês, porque o povo daqui não pode ficar saindo muito... em quarenta dias vocês conseguem arrumar tudo?

-Até em vinte... – riu Milo, na extensão.

-Milucho!! – gritou Nina. – Você conhece o noivo da sua prima? Ele é bom sujeito? Você aprova?

-Se for amigo desse rapaz não deixem casar com minha sobrinha. Deve ter problemas... – resmungou Nicos, nos fundos.

Mnemosina fez um sinal de silêncio e escutou seu filho especial descrevendo Saga para ela e para a tia. Era um dos poucos na família que tinha puxado os olhos azuis de sua avó, desde pequeno tinha caráter e força. Quando vieram busca-lo, aos seis anos, pra cumprir um destino extraordinário, perto dos deuses, Nina não chorou, nem permitiu que Nicos se pronunciasse contra. Como todas as mulheres da família, ela já tinha pressentido que isso iria acontecer. Visto a despedida de Milo em seus sonhos. Durante a Saga de Hades, sentiu o cosmo dele se despedindo dela. E voltando. Somente ela sabia que seu Milucho tinha morrido e ressuscitado, assim como o homem que agora fazia parte de suas vidas... Estava em seu sangue, como no sangue de suas irmãs, sobrinhas e primas... Diziam que era uma herança cigana, mas vinha de mais longe, de uma nação há muito destruída, seu povo espalhado pela terra, os homens guerreiros poderosos, as mulheres curandeiras e videntes. Uma semente podre, uma traição por ganância e tudo se acabou. Ou quase tudo... Forçou sua mente para o presente, Milo sentindo, como sempre acontecia quando falava com a mãe, que ela o acariciava diretamente no coração, como se estivesse ali, ao seu lado.

-Então vamos nos preparar, querida... Quando você e seu homem chegarem, terão a recepção que merecem.

-Epa! Como assim, “quando você e seu homem chegarem”? Eu preciso aprovar esse sujeito primeiro!

-Quieto, Nicos! Os tempos são outros! Pipezinha já passou da idade de se casar, quer por impecilhos agora? Ela nunca se interessou pelo assunto, você vai mesmo emperrar tudo?

Ele ergueu as palmas das mãos, como se isentasse de qualquer responsabilidade e voltou para o quintal, onde estava cuidando da horta. Terpsicore riu das últimas palavras que ouviu, se despediu e desligou. Abraçou o primo, sabendo que ligar pra casa sempre o abalava. Milo preferiu ficar em silêncio, saboreando a sensação de falar com a mãe ainda.

Como previsto, assim que abriu a porta do chalé que dividia com Belier e Elektra, Pipe ouviu a mensagem na secretária. Olhou para o aparelho, já tinha 6 mensagens gravadas, fora os recados que as amazonas tinham deixado por escrito... Em pouco mais de duas horas, a família, quem sabe a aldeia toda, já sabia que ela ia se casar... Calíope não conseguia esconder o ciúme. Enquanto sua irmã caçula brincava de amazona, estava tudo bem, ela nem precisava esquentar a cabeça, não era a única solteira da casa. Agora que até a revoltada-mor ia se casar, o fardo da palavra “solteirona” ficava bem pesado. Pipe suspirou... Em outro lugar, uma cidade maior por exemplo, uma jovem de vinte e cinco anos estaria despreocupada, saindo de uma faculdade e tendo como meta de futuro um bom emprego... Mas ali, sua irmã era apenas uma encalhada... Uma encalhada com um gênio igual ou pior que o dela... Quem sabe...

-Não! – riu Terpsicore, pegando a toalha pra tomar um banho. – Eu amo demais meu cunhado pra fazer isso com ele... Kanon não merece um castigo feito Calíope, a mulher-tpm.

 

 

 

N/A: _É... Essa família é fogo, deu pra sentir, né? E já estou preparando o terreno para o outro fic, Glacê & Cerejas, entrar numas de paranormalidade... Os poderes psíquicos do signo de Gêmeos vão se mesclar à intuição do signo de Escorpião e ao misticismo do sangue antigo da família de Terpsicore... Calma, Tere-chan, que o Kanon não vai virar cunhado duplo da Pipezinha, foi só uma idéia que passou pela minha mente insana, mas já foi embora, viu? No próximo episódio, um churrasco grego nos jardins de Shaka... E a receita do tal espetinho verde, pras vegetarianas... Ah, sim, e também vou apresentar aqui a receita da Moussaka, que fez tanto sucesso no “A SERPENTE E O ESCORPIÃO”. Basicamente é berinjela, carne moída, batatas, acompanhadas de um molho branco... Aguardem... 26/07/2005_

 

 

 


	3. Fui num churrasco na casa de Virgem...

**03- FUI NUM CHURRASCO NA CASA DE VIRGEM E ...**

Aldebaran trouxe três cabritos já limpos para a grande tina cheia de temperos que puseram nos jardins de Virgem. Além dos cabritos tinha um porco gordo. A carne de vaca estava sendo cortada meticulosamente por Shura e Máscara da Morte. Moksha olhava pros animais mortos e temperados e chorava:

-Tadinhos dos bichinhos... Eu num vo comer eles não...

Shaka sorria, enquanto colocava o Peelay Chaaval na travessa de barro. O cheiro de cúrcuma, cravo e canela enchendo o ar...

-Nossa, que arroz amarelo. Tem curry aí? – perguntou Aioria, chegando com uma salada verde.

-A Shina ficou de trazer o arroz branco.

-Nunca vi churrasco com arroz... – riu Aldebaran. – Na minha terra, é carne, cerveja, um pãozinho com vinagrete e ta muito bom...

-Vamos ficar o dia todo só no pãozinho? Ah, ta fácil! – emendou Kanon, trazendo a travessa de Moussaka. – O povo daqui come, meu amigo. Come e muito!

-Vai te doce, né? – perguntou Dumas

-Não te falei? O negócio é comer. Sim, Du, vai ter doce... Seu tio Afrodite ficou de fazer.

Saga chegou e ajudou a empalar os cabritos e o porco, que ficaram assando sobre o fogo. De vez em quando Aldebaran dava uma girada e jogava mais tempero. O cheiro começou a dar água na boca. Na churrasqueira mesmo, os bifes e a lingüiça dividiam espaço com os espetinhos de legumes do Shaka.

-Berinjela, abacaxi e pimentão cobertos de queijo, frango, mamão e abobrinha temperados com molho shoyu, coração de galinha com cebola, tomate e abobrinha temperados com gengibre... – Milo se arrepiou. – ECA! O cheiro é bom, mas...

-Preconceituoso! – Shaka debochou dele. – Não faço questão de ser um vampiro feito você, que come o bife ainda mugindo.

Riram. Mais gente chegava, trazendo mais travessas. De repente, Aldebaran se sentou, uma cerveja gelada ao lado, puxou a timba, Shura pegou o pandeiro e, pasmem! Kanon pegou o cavaquinho e começaram a pagodear.

-Não sabia que seu irmão tinha uma dupla nacionalidade.

-Eu imaginei que a paixão dele pelo Brasil ia acabar nisso... – riu Saga. As sombrancelhas logo se juntaram na testa ao ver Pipe puxando Shina para rebolarem ao som da música.

Milo percebeu e assoviou para Afrodite, para se juntarem a elas e distraírem o ciumento noivo.

-Um sueco sambando? Precisamos filmar isso para a posteridade! – gritou Aioria. – Oiros! Ta pegando isso?

-Ele ta pegando outra coisa... – respondeu Máscara da Morte, deixando Aioros sem graça e Elektra vermelha. – Mas eu to com a filmadora na mão, não se preocupe.

Mion, Amata e Tessa ficaram olhando aquele povo dançando aquela música estranha, interessadas em aprender. Das três, Mion era que tinha mais jeito pra coisa...

Mu, que estava preparando uns sucos para os que não bebiam e aproveitando as frutas para também fazer umas batidas para o pessoal, sorriu, pensando nesse microcosmo do Santuário. Tantas nacionalidades, costumes, pensamentos diferentes convivendo em harmonia, aprendendo uns com os outros. Experimentou a caipirinha, estalando a língua. Sim, ele tinha aprendido a fazer direito. Camus passou por ele, trazendo uma garrafa de vodka.

-Ah, mon ami... Eu prefiro fazer uma... como o Deba chamou mesmo?

-Uma caipiroska. Se normal eu já acho forte, imagine com vodka. Só você e o Hyoga mesmo pra agüentar uma dessas...

A carne mesmo só começou a ser consumida no meio do dia, o povo comendo todos os pratos típicos que haviam sido trazidos... Pipe ensinava Shina:

-Sim, a moussaka que o Kanon trouxe fui que fiz. Faça assim, olha... Você vai precisar de 700 gramas de carne moída, de batatas e berinjelas, uma xícara de chá de azeite, uma cebola, um dente de alho e um ovo, duas colheres de sopa de manteiga e duas de miolo de pão picado, três tomates sem pele picados e um pouco de sal. As batatas você corta em rodelas e põe pra cozinhar. Enquanto elas cozinham, você tira a pele e as sementes dos tomates e pica-os em cubinhos. Daí você lava as berinjelas, tira as tampas, corta em rodelas, frita num pouco de azeite, dourando dos dois lados, reserva numa vasilha pra secar. Pega uma panela, esquenta no fogo, coloca a manteiga, refoga a cebola, o alho e um pouco de salsinha, junta a carne moída, tempera com sal e pimenta. Daí você mexe sempre, apaga o fogo, junta o miolo do pão e o ovo, batido. Agora faz o molho branco, pra montar o prato... Três colheres de farinha de trigo e três de manteiga, 600 ml de leite, sal, noz moscada, pimenta, gema de um ovo, hummm, ah, o queijo cottage, 200 gramas. Derrete a manteiga e junta a farinha de trigo mexendo sempre, por uns dois minutos. Retira a panela do fogo, mas não desligue. Junte um terço do leite, volta pro fogo mexendo, depois junta mais um terço, volta pro fogo e depois termina com o leite...

-Ai, to quase desistindo...

-Deixa de ser frouxa, mulher. Eu não desisti quando você me passou a receita do tortillone recheado... Onde eu parei? Ah, você não deixe a mistura engrumar, certo? Mexe sempre, cozinha em fogo baixo por dez minutos, depois junta o queixo e vai até o queijo derreter. Junta os temperos, a gema do ovo, cozinha mais uns cinco minutos, não deixa esse creme ferver... Coloca o forno pra ir aquecendo, médio baixo, uns 180o. Pega o refratário e unta com manteiga e farinha de rosca. Daí vai pondo, que nem lasanha... a primeira camada é de batatas, a segunda de metade da carne, a terceira de berinjelas, a carne de novo, cobre com o molho branco... Vinte minutos de forno ou até o molho branco ficar dourado...

-Fiquei com fome de novo... – reclamou Aioria, que parou pra ouvir... – Tem mais moussaka?

-Com o Kanon por perto? Duvido. Esses gregos... – implicou Marin, rindo pela cara que o marido fez... – Olha, o cabrito ficou pronto... Não quer desfiar pro seu filhote?

-AIORIN! CABRITO! – gritou o pai, também pros outros que brincavam mais ao longe.

E mesmo chorando pelos bichinhos mortos, Moksha foi devorando as carnes que iam sendo desfiadas no seu prato, porque o cheiro e o sabor estavam irresistíveis... Lá pelas três da tarde, resolveram interromper o churrasco pra tirar uma sesta. Ou como classificou a Marin, intervalo para o segundo tempo de comilança depois... A verdade é que tava todo mundo empanturrado de comida e alguns com o tanque cheíssimo. Ninguém podia provar que o Mú tinha feito de propósito, mas Shaka estava meio tonto de batida de maracujá.

Saga aproveitou para descer até em casa, dormir nos braços da noiva, idéia copiada por uns outros casais. Afrodite, na volta à casa de virgem, notou que muitos tinham saído também e perguntou ao Milo:

-O vinho era ouzo mesmo ou da safra de Picollo Paradiso?

-Aqui eu sei que era ouzo... Em casa, eu servi “daquele”... – e piscou.

-Olha, pelo sim, pelo não, eu não tomo mais “desse”... Já pensou? Zeus me livre...

Todo mundo assumiu seus postos, pra fazer batidas, nova rodada de caipirinha, mais carne nos espetos mas agora Terpsicore, Shina e Marin tinham outros planos.

-Agora nossa vez de nos divertir... Só as mulheres aqui sabem dançar? E os homens?

-Epa! Os gregos são exímios dançarinos... Pode tocar o que quiser... – respondeu Aioria, puxando Aioros.

Pipe e Milo começaram a bater em pandeirolas (pandeiros meia lua, sem couro, só com as pratinelas) marcando o ritmo, enquanto Saga, Kanon, Aioria e Aioros dançavam. Shura foi mais prático, trazendo CDs de música flamenca e árabe. De repente, Afrodite desafiou Shina a dançar a dança do ventre:

-Vai lá. Tu não é a mulher da cobra? Pois quero ver se tem a flexibilidade de uma...

-Peraí. Não era a vez das mulheres verem os homens dançarem? – se intrometeu Györgia. – Meu marido é meio pesado pra essas coisas, mas...

-Se os elefantes e os hipopótamos dançam Tchaikovsky no desenho da Disney, o Deba vai ser capaz de dar uma dançadinha aqui pra nós... – Kanon chamou o brasileiro na chincha. – Vai aí, Aldebaran. Mostra a ginga.

Risadas, porque sambar é uma coisa, dança do ventre é outra. Shura, Máscara da Morte e Saga também entraram na roda, apenas pra dar mais dor de barriga de tanto rir nos espectadores... Camus quis escapulir, mas teve que fazer uma (anti) demonstração também...

-Afrodite, por favor... Mostre como é, antes que a gente se estoure...

-Ah, não... Eu só gosto de dar show em particular...

Vaias. Shaka bufou, tirou a camiseta e as sandálias de couro, puxou o amigo, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo que ele.

-Nossa, Shaka-yo, põe a camisa de volta, que esse seu peito branquelo ta dando até reflexo... – vaiou Shura.

-OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM... – começou o outro, juntando as mãos, mas Afrodite pegou ele pela cintura, o distraindo.

-Põe a música logo, antes que ele mande meio churrasco pros seis mundos...

Foi uma grata surpresa. Os gestos de Shaka e Afrodite fluíam, mãos e braços falavam, os quadris se moviam quase que independentes do corpo.

-Uma saia havaiana agora hein? – brincou Kanon. – HEY, TEM MUSICA HAVAIANA POR AÍ?

-Tem o CD do Lilo & Stitch em casa. Peraí – e Milo foi e voltou na velocidade da luz.

Pra fazer a dança havaiana, Pipe, Amata e Tessa entraram na fila, fazendo os gestos e os passos como no desenho... Saga queria que ela dançasse só pra ele, aqueles quadris se movendo tão languidamente... Aaah, mulher...

Aplausos e beijos pros dançarinos, mais carne e bebidas. O dia seguinte prometia uma ressaca daquelas, mas... eles bem que mereciam uma boa festa de vez em sempre, ne?

 

 

N/A: _O titulo é uma brincadeira, que tem um pagode com um título parecido... Dei a receita da moussaka e ainda vimos o Shaka-yo dançando um pouquinho... Batida de maracujá parece suco, porque o cheiro da fruta é muito forte. No próximo, a cerimônia!! Ou pelo menos, as compras e os preparativos!! Só quem já casou é que sabe como é...26/07/2005_   

 

 

 

 


	4. As compras e os ensaios

**04-AS COMPRAS E OS ENSAIOS**

O dia depois do churrasco começou depois do meio dia... Mesmo as crianças estavam cansadas da comilança e das brincadeiras. E seus pais... Bem, seus pais estavam um grau além do “satisfeitos”. A floricultura do Afrodite recebeu várias encomendas de buquês e a ourivesaria do shopping Santuário também. Camus ganhou um novo relógio, gravado “Ao meu mestre e senhor” atrás do mostrador, coisa que ele só mostrou ao Máscara da Morte, numa piada particular:

-Parece que eu surpreendi um certo Escorpião...

-Eu tinha certeza que você seria capaz de supera-lo... O Afrodite me presenteou com cuecas novas, pijamas curtos e uma corrente com um pingente do meu signo...

-Também andei ganhando roupas...

-O Saga conseguiu trabalhar no “day after”?

-Oh, _oui, oui_... Terpsicore foi dormir com ele, afinal... Ele chegou somente UMA hora atrasado, resmungando algo como “Hades leve todas as mulheres e o maldito chá de boldo, gelado ou não”.

Carlo deu uma gargalhada maldosa e ergueu a garrafa de cerveja:

-Viva a Pipe, que vai dar uma canseira naquele cavaleiro arrogante! Ele nem sabe onde está “amarrando o seu bode” como diria o Aldebaran...

-Viva! – Camus bateu a garrafa dele na outra. – Ele nem sabe mas também não sou eu que vou contar, _n’est pás_?

-Nem eu. Ele é grandinho, já. Falando em grandinho, precisamos conversar sobre um evento importantíssimo.

- _Heh_?

-A despedida de solteiro, _cáspita_! Não me venha com _questa faccia_ , francês! Precisamos dar uma festa de acordo para o Saga.

-Oh, eh? E de acordo significa mulheres e bebidas, _n’est pás vrai_?

-E bastante de cada um...

- _Oui, oui_ , Milo, Shaka _et_ Afrodite enfiamos aonde? HAH, não me faça essa cara, italiano.

Enquanto Carlo franzia a testa e via a sinuca de bico que ele iam se meter, Afrodite acompanhava Pipe e as amazonas até o centro comercial de Atenas, Terpsícore evitando as lojas “caça-turistas” que enfiavam a faca nos desavisados mesmo, sem pudor.

-Vai fazer um vestido só pras duas cerimônias?

-Acha? Minha mãe e minhas tias já estão fazendo o vestido lá. Tia Manda passou as minhas medidas pra elas. Quando eu for, só vai ser necessário fazer pequenos ajustes...

-Você sorriu porque?

-Maldade minha...

-Talvez as velhotas pediram as medidas da _ragazza_ só pra saber se ela está mais “cheinha” na cintura, _capisce, belo_?

-AAAAHHH, _si, io capisco_. – Afrodite arregalou seus belos olhos azuis – Língua venenosa... Você não acha que sua mãe seria capaz disso, acha?

-Sem sombra de dúvida, querido. Que foi, Elektra?

-Não que eu ligue pra essas bobagens, mas olha só este sonho em branco e dourado... Em você, ficaria divino...

Os olhos castanhos brilharam, seguidos por um par azul que entrou em transe:

-Com um arranjo de mini rosas mescladas de laranja e branco na cabeça e um buquê das mesmas, mas com as folhas nas mãos... VENHAM! VAMOS VER SE SERVE!!

-Credo, que empolgação... –riu Shina. – Parece até que é você quem vai casar... Quero ver no casamento da Amata como você vai se comportar...

-As mães das noivas sempre surtam nesses dias... – acompanhou Elektra, as gargalhadas das duas até Terpsicore sair do provador.

As bocas abertas no riso não fecharam. Afrodite bateu palmas de contentamento:

-Se vocês, que são mulheres, tiveram essa reação, o noivo vai cair de quatro. – chamou a vendedora – _Parfait, mademoiselle_. Pode embrulhar para nós? HAH, nem reclame, Pipezinha. Como padrinho, eu posso escolher o presente que eu vou dar, certo?

Terpsicore fechou a boca e levantou as palmas das mãos se rendendo. Como o previsto, ela tinha perdido todo o controle da situação naquele casamento. As amazonas mais Milo e Afrodite estavam cuidando de tudo. Um dia eles passaram na casa de Gêmeos anotando tudo que Saga tinha e comparando com o que eles achavam que seria a casa ideal. Foi assim que montaram a lista de presentes de casamento. Aldebaran iria servir o bufê do casamento. Mas tia Anaximandra e as outras servas se ofereceram pra fazer uns docinhos caseiros. Algumas sombrancelhas foram erguidas, mas Pipe sorriu e abraçou a velha serva:

-Eu vou amar, tia Manda. Mas a senhora sabe como seus meninos são esfomeados. Vai conseguir dar conta de fazer tantos docinhos assim?

-Deixa comigo, menina. Não vou fazer tudo sozinha. É o nosso presente para você e Mestre Saga. – abaixou a voz, puxando a cabeça de Pipe pra mais perto – Nosso prêmio por ter vencido o turrão com paciência e sabedoria feminina. Como uma autêntica grega...

As duas se ergueram rindo, fazendo as sombrancelhas franzirem mais um pouco. Lista de presentes, bufê, vestido, os arranjos do salão por conta de Afrodite, Shaka e Hyoga (ah, sim, pingentes e esculturas em gelo...) prontos, foram marcados os ensaios para a cerimônia.

-Eu num queio faze paizinho com a Mion!!

-Dumas...

-Ela é a pimeia. Num queio sê o pimeio... Num queio fica na fila... – Os olhos azuis se encheram de lagrimas.

Aiorin deu um passo a frente. Milo mandou ele ficar no lugar.

-Você é maior que eles, tem que ficar atrás. Moksha, leva as alianças no lugar de Dumas?

-LEVO! Deixa eu! Dou até a mão pra chata choiona!

Mion olhou pra ele, os olhos já cheios de lágrimas...

-Quem é choiona?

Milo passou a mão nos cabelos, pensando, não pela primeira vez, se era mesmo uma boa idéia colocar os meninos pra entrar antes dos noivos, só porque ficaria bonitinho.

-Ninguém, querida. Cala a boca, Moksha. E agora, Dumas? Você vai ter que dar a mão pra sua irmã.

-Nããão... Põe ela com o Orin. A Amata dá a mão pra mim...

Amata fez uma careta e Aiorin apertou ela nos braços fortinhos.

-Porque?

-Me laiga, cabeça de fósfi.

Eles iam se meter em outra DAQUELAS brigas, se a noiva não chegasse, acompanhada de Saori.

-É muita gentileza sua, minha senhora, participar do nosso ensaio.

-Que nada, Terpsicore. Afinal, eu posso não fazer muita coisa na cerimônia, mas eu adoro os casamentos no Santuário. No casamento de Aioria e Marin, confesso que eu tava mais nervosa que os noivos...

-Bem, aqui estão os meus anjinhos... Vamos começar, queridos? Mok-chan, é você quem vai levar as alianças? Vamos fingir que este sucrilho amarelo é a jóia, ta? Agora, dá a mãozinha para Mion, Dumas com Tessa e Aiorin e Amata fecham a fila... Podemos começar?

 

 

N/A: _Nossa, dei a maior chance pra vocês agora... revelei o final de UM ENCONTRO COM... e ainda dei uma pista como serão formados os parzinhos dos golden chibis quando crescerem, viu, Andréia Meiouh? Leia nas entrelinhas... O sucrilho redondinho que Moksha vai levar nos ensaios é um Fruit-não-me-lembro-o-quê... (Tem um tucano na embalagem, um trocinho horroroso, só criança mesmo pra comer aquilo.) E também vai ter um papel importante no dia do casamento. A descrição do vestido vai aparecer no dia. Esqueci de alguma coisa? Lista de presentes, buffet, enfeites, ensaios... Se alguém lembrar, me avise. Convites? Com todo mundo trabalhando no casamento? Bem, depois a gente manda. Próximo capítulo, despedida (s) de solteiro (a). 26/07/2005._

 

 

 


	5. Despedida de solteiro

**05 – DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO (A)**

Carlo andava pensativo depois da conversa com Camus. Como armar uma despedida de solteiro sem o Milo e o Afrodite. Aliás, o problema ali era o Milo. Porque o Afrodite iria na despedida de solteira de Pipe tranqüilamente e o Mu e o Shaka se divertiriam na de Saga numa boa... Mas Milo... O Senhor Ciúmes em pessoa armaria um barraco em quem se esfregasse em Camus. Ou pior, tentaria se vingar pagando na mesma moeda e ficando com alguma menina.

-Uma festa acabaria com um casamento feliz, _porco cane_! Diabos me levem... que foi, Shura?

-Eu estava no chalé da Shina e sem querer, ouvi uma mensagem que ia cair na secretária eletrônica dela...

-Coisa feia, _spagnolo._ Eu que ando com o veado e você que fica fofoqueiro?

-Cala a boca e me escuta. Sabia que o Afrodite ta organizando a despedida de solteira da Terpsicore? – o outro confirmou com a cabeça – Sabia que ele contratou uns strippers do clube das mulheres?

Carlo apenas ergueu as sombrancelhas.

-Como assim, e daí? – o sangue latino de Shura estava indignado. – Imagine, só, Carlo, as nossas garotas babando vendo um monte de macho ficando pelado...

-Como se diz por aí, direitos iguais, Capricórnio. A gente também vai ficar babando vendo um monte de minas ficando nuas em nossa frente. To providenciando isso...

-POIS É, LERDO DE RACIOCINIO. A gente fica só vendo? Se a gente não se contenta só em ver, porque você pensa que as mulheres ficam quietinhas? Já pensou o Afrodite apalpando um daqueles veados marombados? Ou algum apalpando ele?

Máscara da Morte fez jus ao apelido. Semicerrou os olhos, visualizando a cena. Shura soube que acertou na mosca ao ver o outro ficar vermelho. Ciúmes não era um privilégio somente assegurado ao signo de Escorpião.

-Já pensei e não gostei... Precisamos dar um jeito nisso, Swordman!!

Shura deu uma gargalhada. Swordman era um apelido de infância, muito utilizado quando eles iam aprontar alguma... (1)

Enquanto Shura estava na casa de Câncer contando as fofo... novidades para Carlo, Shina estava esperando por ele em Capricórnio (adoro quando as pessoas se desencontram assim...) e ouviu uns passos que desciam correndo apressados. Foi até a porta e viu Afrodite descendo na maior pressa.

-Hey, hey, hey... Ta pegando fogo na manicure do shopping ou começou alguma liquidação imperdível?

-Ai, menina, uma coisa horrorosa...

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Ainda. Mas vai acontecer. Imagine você que agora pouco o celular do Carlo tocou e eu, na maior inocência atendi. Era uma garota, de uma boate aí de Atenas, pra confirmar a presença dela e outras barangas na despedida de solteiro do Saga.

-E daí, Di? Nós também não vamos ter nossos próprios strippers na nossa festa?

-Como assim, e daí? Conhecendo nossos rapazes como conhecemos, o que você acha que vai rolar com as mocréias? Apenas ver com os olhos e lamber com a testa? O Shurinha na primeira fila, assim, só olhando e entediado não vendo a hora de acabar tudo pra ficar com você?

Se Afrodite não tivesse conhecido TODOS os palavrões em italiano com o Carlo, com certeza aprenderia mais alguns com a Shina. A amazona estava simplesmente furiosa.

-O que você disse praquela _puttana_?

-Disse que houve mudanças de planos e dei um outro endereço... – Afrodite deu uma risadinha sacana – Espero que os freis do convento perto das Termópilas me perdoem...

-Ou aproveitem a ocasião. Venha, biba, vamos falar com as outras.

E foi assim que, no dia da festa, que seria na casa de Libra, espaçosa e meio do caminho, que o anfitrião se viu com só metade dos convidados cavaleiros de ouro. Perguntou ao dono da casa:

-E os outros?

-Vem mais tarde.

-Ninguém merece uma despedida de solteiro somente com Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran e você, Dohko, sem querer ser mal-agradecido... Mas sem os arruaceiros oficiais, não é festa; Alguém sabe pra onde eles foram?

-Devem estar aprontando alguma, não conhece Shura e Carlo? – Milo estava chegando com Camus, afinal, ninguém comentou nada com eles... Milo porque iria contar a Pipe, Camus porque daria um jeito de impedir o plano.

Que plano? Shura, Carlo, Asterion, Aioria e Aioros resolveram ir à festa de despedida de Pipe, vestidos como se fossem os strippers oficiais. Só que chegando lá, não viram quem esperavam...

-Não to vendo a Shina...

-Afrodite também não está aqui...

-Misty não está à vista...

Marin fez a vez de anfitriã:

-Meninos, venham por aqui... A dona da festa é aquela morena lindíssima, espero que vocês apresentem uma dança especial para ela...

Aioria pensou o quanto desejaria fazer uma dança especial para a sua ruiva, mas respondeu no lugar de Shura, já que o sotaque do outro poderia denuncia-los.

-Você é a Shina?

-Não, querido. Eu sou a Marin. A Shina precisou dar uma saidinha, mas já volta... Mas vocês não precisam esperar, não. Podem começar a dançar, que as meninas estão ansiosas pra começar a festa.

Os rapazes trocaram um olhar e sorriram.

-Vamos lá, fazer o que sabemos...

E subiram na plataforma improvisada no terraço da casa de Peixes.

Aonde estava Shina e o coro dos desaparecidos? Adivinha. Fazendo a mesma entrada na casa de Libra, disfarçadas, onde falaram exatamente a mesma coisa para Milo, tiveram o mesmo estranhamento, mas resolveram fazer seu “showzinho”. Shaka resmungou alguma coisa contra, mas Camus e Mú notaram que aquelas strippers não eram desconhecidas... Elektra e Pipe, na casa de Peixes também tinham algumas desconfianças... Terpsicore resolveu tirar a limpo... Antes mesmo da “dança especial” pra ela, a amazona subiu ao palco e foi passando de dançarino em dançarino, com aquela sensualidade própria do signo de Escorpião, se encostando, se esfregando, dançando junto, chamou Elektra para acompanhá-la... até que resolveu dar o bote. Escolheu quem ela desconfiava que fosse Aioria, certa de que o Leão iria se entregar. E Elektra, sabendo do namorado que tinha, resolveu agarrar Shura, na certeza de que Aioros perderia a cabeça. Dito e feito. Aioria não quis beijá-la e Aioros praticamente pulou no pescoço do espanhol, morto de ciúmes. Carlo ficou possesso:

-BESTIAS! Acabaram com o disfarce.

-A-há! Eu sabia... Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Eu que sabia... – Shura estava inconformado e resolveu que o ataque era a melhor defesa. – Sabia que vocês não iriam ficar somente olhando aqueles veados dançando... Suas traidoras! Bando de cobras! Falando em cobras, cadê a Shina?

Marin estava sentada no chão, chorando de rir. As outras amazonas também rolavam com ela.

-Credo, vocês são péssimos dançarinos...

-Ainda bem que não dependem disso pra viver...

-E a Shina, querido, teve a mesma brilhante idéia que vocês e foi dançar lá na casa de Libra, pra pegar VOCÊ no ato de trair... – explicou Marin, tomando fôlego...

Shura gemeu e foi correndo, semi-nu mesmo, para a casa de Libra. Na porta, ouviu as gargalhadas dos companheiros... Mu teve a mesma idéia que Terpsicore, só com um agravante, Milo havia pulado no pescoço de Camus, que tinha tentado beijar a Shina... Tava rolando o maior barraco, até Afrodite revelar o disfarce... O jeito, para não perder a noite toda, foi unir as duas festas...

-Bando de gente ciumenta... – riu Shaka, tomando uma cerveja.

-Ah, vai, se tivesse dado tudo certo, talvez não fosse tão legal... – Mu beijou a ponta do nariz dele...

-Tinha que ser na MINHA despedida de solteiro... – resmungou Saga, abraçando a noiva. – Vocês iam agarrar mesmo aquele bando de veados marombados?

-Talvez passar a mão de leve... dar uns beliscões... uma apalpadinha – ela brincou, maliciosa...

-Vou te falar onde você vai dar uma apalpadinha, atrevida! – ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Afrodite e Carlo, Shina e Shura, Asterion e Misty estavam num canto, emburrados.

-E eu posso saber pra onde vocês mandaram meus amigos? –Afrodite quebrou o silêncio.

-Pra um convento lá pros lados da Acrópole. – riu Shura. – Espero que as freirinhas façam bom proveito da noite.

Shina e Afrodite se olharam e tentaram segurar o riso, as bochechas ficaram cheias, depois explodiram na gargalhada. Misty acompanhou-os, beijando Asterion em seguida.

-Que foi?

-Ah, _mon chére_ … A gente não presta, mesmo...

 

 

 

N/A: Nhaaa... que complicado, sem computador em casa, e aqui na faculdade também... quase que não sai... Eu pensei tanto em como complicar a história...A história de Swordman e seu fiel companheiro, o Máscara da Morte vai ser contada em Anos Dourados, logo que der. No próximo episódio, o casamento no santuário e malas arrumadas pra enfrentar a família de Milo e Terpsicore... Um pouco de sofrimento ao Milucho e Camus vai provar o que significa cumplicidade...


	6. A cerimônia parte 01

**06- A**  CERIMÔNIA – PARTE 1

Dois dias depois da despedida de solteiro, o Santuário se transformou numa colméia: havia chegado o grande dia! Terpsicore tinha ido dormir no Templo de Athena para ficar mais fácil de se arrumar. Poucas pessoas tinham conseguido dormir direito naquela noite anterior. Hyoga, com certeza, não estava entre elas. Logo de manhã, estava dando um último retoque nas esculturas do salão. Shiryu foi até ele:

 

-Parece até que é você quem vai casar. Está mais ansioso que os noivos!

 

-Maldito perfeccionismo, é o que você quer dizer.

 

-Sim. – riu o cavaleiro de dragão. – Olhe para essas maravilhas. Veja as figurinhas do bolo, que perfeição! Você fez até o cacho rebelde que cai sobre os olhos da Pipe...

 

-Ficou bom mesmo, né?

 

-Ah, vamos, vamos sair daqui... Eu não vou ficar repetindo que você e seu mestre Camus são gênios artísticos, não...

 

Para a mulherada, foi um dia corrido de massagens, maquiagem, cabelereiro, quase nem deu tempo de pensar em comida. Muitos risos e ditos obscenos, “lições” trocadas entre as casadas para a “iluminação” das solteiras. Shina rindo escandalosamente a cada frase.

 

-Mas aposto que as solteiras têm mais a ensinar que as casadas...

 

-Você, sem sombra de dúvida!

 

Shura e Camus foram verificar o noivo, que estava acabando com a paciência do irmão:

 

-Fica quieto um minuto, por Zeus! Assim eu não consigo dar o nó nessa gravata.

 

-Eh, Saga! Vai se casar de meia escura ou de meia clara? – perguntou Shura, segurando o riso.

 

-Não sei. Faz diferença? Dá sorte uma das duas?

 

- _Bien_ , não sei se tem alguma simpatia, mas sei que um pé de cada cor _ne c’est pas possible._ – respondeu Camus. Shura soltou o riso e Kanon rolou os olhos.

 

-Não sei porque ta tão ansioso. A noiva já está no lugar, não tem perigo de fugir, acha que ela vai falar não na hora? – o outro arregalou os olhos – Já pensou, ela resolve pensar melhor e desiste dessa loucura?

 

-Kanon, você não está ajudando a acalmar ninguém assim...

 

-Tenho medo de dar um branco na hora da cerimônia... Aliás, já deu. Não me lembro de metade das palavras – Saga passou a mão nos cabelos, desarrumando, pra desespero de Kanon – Eu sonhei que ela disse não e saiu correndo, rumo ao Olimpo, voltando aos braços de Hermes. Acho que eu a mato se ela se atrever a fazer isso.

 

-Já pensou? Que casamento...

 

-Uma autêntica tragédia grega. – suspirou Camus – Tudo pronto? As meias estão na mesma cor? Onde está a caixinha das alianças? Podemos subir?

 

Na sala do Grande Mestre, foi erguido um pequeno altar nos degraus do trono. Saori tomou seu lugar, sorrindo nervosa para os convidados que chegavam. Seiya piscou pra ela e sorriu, formando a palavra “calma” com os lábios. Ela tomou do báculo e invocou a divindade. Saga se posicionou ao seu lado, arrancando suspiros das mulheres e assovios dos companheiros. Camus se aproximou de Milo, que estava olhando para a porta lateral, aguardando o sinal de Afrodite: desde o casamento do cavaleiro de Peixes, os cavaleiros de Escorpião e Aquário eram os “cantores de casamento oficiais” do Santuário. Só precisaram aguardar mais 10 minutos. Afrodite e Carlo abriram as portas principais, belíssimos em smokings escuros, a gravata de Câncer cor de vinho, a de Peixes azul royal, as crianças sorrindo orgulhosas em suas roupas novas, caminhando pausadamente enquanto Camus cantava “She” com todo seu charme e sotaque francês. De braço dado a Dohko de Libra, Terpsicore entrava em seu “sonho dourado e branco” como Elektra definiu o vestido. O corpete tomara-que-caia era todo bordado em dourado, justíssimo na cintura também dourada e com a saia cheia, aberta, com filetes dourados esparsos. Cobrindo o colo e os ombros, renda branca, as mangas saindo do antebraço estreitas até o meio do braço se abrindo em renda novamente. Nas mãos como prometido por Afrodite, um grande ramalhete de mini-rosas mescladas de laranja e branco com folhas. O cabelo estava preso em uma trança embutida e tinha uma tiara com as mesmas rosinhas. Mas isso só foi visto no final, quando Saga ergueu o enorme véu que cobria o rosto da noiva.

 

Sem perceber, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ficou de boca aberta e um olhar foi trocado entre Shina, Afrodite e Elektra, esta última fazendo o sinal de positivo para o cavaleiro de Peixes, que sorriu, orgulhoso. Kanon precisou dar uma cotovelada nada discreta no irmão para desperta-lo, enquanto Dohko esperava diante dele com a noiva, se segurando para não rir alto. As crianças se sentaram diante do altar, Moksha aos pés de Shaka, (lindo em um sari branco com um manto vermelho, o cabelo trançado, com as jóias que Mu fez pra ele nos pulsos, pescoço e orelhas, os olhos azuis claros realçados por Kohl. Mu também teve seu “momento-paralisia” ao ver o cavaleiro de Virgem).

 

Apesar do nervosismo, Saga não esqueceu as palavras da cerimônia e Terpsicore nem disse não nem fugiu. Foi quando Shaka sussurrou para Moksha:

 

-Tá na hora. Vai lá, Mok-chan, e entrega as alianças.

 

O garoto olhou pra ele, confuso:

 

-Faz o quê, baba?

 

-Entrega as alianças. As argolinhas douradas que estão na sua cestinha.

 

-As argolinhas? Ué, porque?

 

-Porque o tio Saga vai precisar dela.

 

-Pra que?

 

-Moksha, só me diz uma coisa: o que você fez com as argolinhas?

 

-Eu engoli, oras.

 

Shaka teve uma tontura, já imaginando toda a cerimônia arruinada pelo seu filho travesso. Mu (num sari azul claro, com manto azul escuro) o amparou, preocupado:

 

-Que foi?

 

-Moksha... –Shaka não conseguia pronunciar as palavras. Agarrou Mu pelo sari e transmitiu seus temores telepaticamente num completo desespero.

 

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver seu controlado marido rir, colocando-o de volta no lugar e apontando para os noivos, que recebiam as alianças das mãos de Athena e as colocavam nos dedos.

 

“Como? Moksha não entrou com elas na cestinha?”

 

“Sim, luz dos meus olhos. E você estava tão ansioso com a entrada dele que nem percebeu quando tiramos os anéis e substituímos pelas argolinhas de sucrilhos.”

 

“Vou matar os dois!!”

 

“Shh... Seu cosmos está se elevando, amor... Não desperdice energia à toa. Você vai precisar dela pra mais tarde, hoje.” – Mu piscou e encerrou a discussão telepática.

 

Após o beijo dos noivos, com direito a vaias, assovios e aplausos, Milo atacou de JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. Música perfeita para cada par ali, cantada por cada casal ao seu amado, com direito a olho no olho, inclusive do cantor para seu parceiro. Da sala do Grande Mestre foram para o salão, onde a festa grega teve início. Muita música, muita dança, muita comida e bebida. Os pratos foram devidamente quebrados, a gravata do noivo e a meia da noiva leiloados (“Ei, mas não era a cinta-liga?” “E você acha que eu vou deixar vocês erguerem a saia da minha mulher?”) chegou a hora de jogar o buquê:

 

-Quem já laçou o seu, por favor, fica longe. E nada de ajudar um protegido, hein?

 

-Nossa, Shina, ta desesperada? – riu Misty. –Shura, aproveita que ela ta distraída e arruma as malas. Foge enquanto é tempo.

 

Batidas nas costas do namorado da italiana. Mas os buquês de casamento têm vontade própria. Eles escolhem onde querem cair. E caiu no colo de uma pessoa que nem estava de pé, procurando pega-lo. Elektra ficou vermelha feito uma pimenta, mas extremamente satisfeita. Aioros beijou seus dedos e olhou para Mu, que ergueu a taça de vinho que estava bebendo. Uma nova roda de dançarinos se formou, Aioria e Milo gritando de felicidade:

 

-Casamento grego à vista!! Casamento grego à vista!!

 

Sem o véu, com um vestido mais leve, Terpsicore estava abraçada ao marido perto do bolo, ainda admirada dos bonecos de Hyoga.

 

-Agüenta mais um desses?

 

-Acho que sim... tem certeza de que não vão derreter?

 

-Hyoga disse que não. Está com medo?

 

-Da minha família? Estou. Mas não é por mim. Olha pra ele. Está tão feliz, rodando ombro a ombro entre Aioria e Aioros. Lá em casa, somente meus irmãos e os dele vão chegar perto, como se Ucho tivesse uma doença grave. E agora os gêmeos não são mais bebês. Vão querer brincar e se misturar com as outras crianças. Por Zeus, eu mato um se tratarem mal meus gêmeos.

 

Saga jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu, apertando mais a mulher em seus braços.

 

-Nunca mais terei tédio outra vez! Isto não é uma mulher, é uma tigresa! Calma, calma. Ninguém vai fazer mal às crianças nem ao Milo, sabe porque? Porque eles tem um cavaleiro que é gentil feito uma seda mas é mortal feito uma víbora quando preciso por trás deles. Acha mesmo que Camus vai permitir que se maltrate sua família? Oras, Terpsicore!

 

-Acha mesmo?

 

-Não confia no seu maridinho?

 

-Vamos ver então, “Dinho”, se nossa intervenção não vai ser necessária. Porque se for, sua esposinha vai virar bicho...

 

-Então, ta, “Zinha”. Se precisar, eu te ajudo. Agora, vamos sair à francesa? Precisamos descansar pra viagem de amanhã.

 

-Está cansado, Dinho? – Terpsicore provocou-o, apertando uma nádega.

 

-Disso tudo, estou. Mas para o que passou na sua mente, mulher, melhor que você esteja preparada pra ver o dia clarear...

 

 

 

N/A: Eitcha! A noite vai render... Agora, a segunda parte com os parentes na Ilha de Milo. Quem gostou de Mamma Anna, vai curtir as mães de Pipe e Milo. Vamos mexer com preconceito de novo, mas o pai do Ucho não é o Pietro gente. Ele é velho e teimoso. Mas temos o Camus. E Elektra, partida dada para o SEU casamento e a visita de Hipólita ao Santuário. Será que o Mu vai resistir? Com o seu casamento, Shion volta de viagem e Dohko parte. Acho que vou gostar de mexer com o Grande Mestre... 03/04/2005

 

 

 

 

 [Anterior](http://www.mentesinsanasproductions.com.br/pipe/casamento/casamento5.htm) 

 

 


	7. As boas vindas

07 – AS BOAS VINDAS

A viagem para a aldeia de Milo e Terspicore só se deu mesmo dois dias após o casamento. Além do cansaço e da ressaca, algo mais atrasou a viagem: Milo acordou ardendo em febre. Nem precisava de médico pra saber que aquela febre era psicossomática. Na manhã da viagem, ainda meio febril, encostado em Camus vendo a costa de Atenas ficar distante, Milo estava mais quieto que o costume. Terpsicore resolveu brigar um pouco com Saga, pra ver se ele se animava.

-Eu devia jogar essa aliança no mar. Onde já se viu? Sabe o que está escrito na minha, Camus? “Propriedade exclusiva de Saga”.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos apenas sorriu, sabendo do que viria a seguir.

-E na dele, ele gravou simplesmente: “Da Terpsicore”.

Camus sorriu, apertando Milo, pra ver se ele reagia. Nada. Saga resolveu revidar a provocação, entendendo a idéia da mulher:

-Claro que é simplesmente isso. Com um nome desse tamanho, sorte que coube na aliança... Além do que, pra meio entendedor, meia palavra basta...

Camus começou a rir, mas Milo pediu licença, que não estava se sentindo muito bem... Kanon, que estava vindo se sentar com eles, estranhou:

-O que ele tem, hein?

-Um amor infinito pelo pai, que não aceitou bem essa história de casamento e filhos com um outro homem...

-Eu entendo... Mas pra mim, é tudo tão normal...

-Pra nós, que sempre convivemos com eles, sim, é normal. Eles sempre estiveram juntos, como companheiros aprendizes, como cavaleiros de casas próximas, como amigos, que pareceu uma seqüência natural das coisas que terminassem juntos quando voltamos à vida. – Saga apertou o ombro de Camus.

 _-Merci_ pelo apoio, mas não é tão simples assim... Milo foi criado pra ser o protótipo do macho comedor, emprenhador da maior quantidade possível de fêmeas, estivesse casado ou não. O irmão mais velho dele tem 4 filhos ilegítimos com 4 mulheres diferentes. Quando voltamos, eu não podia pensar em uma vida inteira que não fosse compartilhada com ele, mas apesar do Milo corresponder aos meus sentimentos, a entrega dele foi muito difícil. Ele teve que escolher entre o amor do pai e o meu. Vocês podem ver que ele sofre até hoje a dor da escolha.

-Camus, posso garantir que ele não se arrepende de nada...

-Eu sei disso. Mas isso não diminui o sofrimento dele. Se vocês me derem licença, vou vê-lo.

Milo estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama onde os gêmeos dormiam... Acariciava o tornozelo gordinho de Dumas e estava ainda suspirando quando Camus entrou e o abraçou. Bem apertado.

-Eu...

-Shhh... pra mim, você não precisa se justificar. Só quero que você se lembre que eu estou do seu lado. E é aqui que eu vou estar, sempre.

Milo inclinou a cabeça pra trás, buscando se encostar mais no amado.

-Adoro essa palavra...

-Qual?

-Sempre... always... Não, always é em inglês... Como é que se diz?

-Toujours... pour moi et toi c’est toujours... – e puxou o queixo do marido para capturar os lábios dele melhor. Ouviram as risadinhas marotas das crianças, indicando que tinham acordado. (“Sempre, pra mim e pra você, é sempre”)

Brincando com os filhos, Milo conseguiu relaxar um pouco, mas toda a tensão voltou assim que o relevo da ilha de Milos apareceu.

O barco deu a volta, para atracar no porto da aldeia. Como o esperado, tinha muita gente esperando por eles... Kanon brincou:

-Tudo isso é parente ou vocês são famosos assim mesmo?

-Oras... – Saga não ia perder a chance de dar mais uma alfinetada na esposa. – não é sempre que uma das encalhadas mor se casa, então vieram confirmar o milagre.

Mas ele nem pode concluir sua gargalhada, pois se viu com a boca cheia de água do mar. O piloto do barco que riu, porque precisou parar para recolhê-lo.

-HEH, Mestre Saga. Até parece que não conhece direito a mulher que escolheu... – disse o velho marinheiro ajudando Kanon a tirar o irmão da água – Antes de mexer com ela, veja se não tem perigo dela te jogar no mar, num barranco ou alguma faca por perto...

Todos riram, até descontraindo Milo...

No píer do barco, havia três homens esperando. Dois grandalhões e um baixinho, mas indiscutivelmente parentes... Saga olhou para Milo, depois olhou para os homens e cutucou Kanon:

-Ou são todos gêmeos ou são todos clones...

Assim que amarraram o barco, Terpsicore saltou direto para os braços de um grandalhão:

-Péleas!

-Pipe...

-Achei que o baixinho fosse irmão dela... – cochichou Kanon para Camus.

-E é. O baixinho é o irmão mais velho, Adrian.

-E quem é o outro “armário”?

-Meu cunhado, Markos.

-Mas todo mundo tem a mesma cara, praticamente...

-Ah, _mon_ _ami_... Vai se acostumando... Isso é o que acontece quando dois irmãos se casam com duas irmãs... Formam uma ninhada de siameses...

Desceram do barco, os irmãos foram devidamente apresentados a Saga e Kanon, Marco apertou Camus como se fosse lhe quebrar no meio, depois ergueu os pequenos gêmeos nos braços. Eles lhe agarraram o pescoço, beijando-o com gosto. O tio riu e devolveu-os ao pai, para abraçar o irmão.

-Tudo bem em casa?

-Ah, tudo na mesma. Mas estão todas ouriçadas com o casamento. Me propus a vir buscá-los pra ter um pouco de paz. _Coritsi_ , você colocou o nosso pequeno mundo de pernas pro ar...

-Não ligue pra ele. – Adrian abanou a mão. – Está enciumado porque deixou de ser o centro das atenções da mãe durante as últimas semanas.

-E esse povo todo? – Kanon apontou.

Péleas e Markos ficaram vermelhos, bufaram, depois pegaram as malas explicando contrariados:

-São alguns vizinhos, ignorantes! Vieram ver os gêmeos do Milucho.

-E conferir se ele não está prenhe de novo.

Camus apertou o ombro do marido, impelindo-o pra frente.

-Devíamos então cobrar ingresso, _n’est pás_?

-Devíamos era sair esmurrando narizes, isso sim. Se meu irmão pôde ter filhos, isso é coisa que só interessa à família. Ninguém tem nada com isso. E baixar a cabeça não vai resolver nada, Milucho. Mantenha-a erguida. Você não roubou, não matou, não prejudicou ninguém. – Markos deu uma banana pro lado dos vizinhos. – VÃO CUIDAR DOS SEUS RABOS, PORRA! OS CHIFRES DEVEM ESTAR CRESCENDO, DE TANTO QUE VOCÊS CUIDAM DA VIDA DOS OUTROS.

Saga arregalou os olhos, Kanon abriu mais o sorriso, Camus bateu nas costas dele:

 _-Bienvenue_ à família Andropoulos, Saga. Estamos em casa!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Assim que a caminhonete estacionou na frente da casa da mãe de Pipe e Péleas, um grito de “CHEGARAM” foi-se ouvido. Mais clones do Milucho saíram pela porta, de diversas alturas e larguras. Saíram também as irmãs de Terpsicore, crianças de todas as idades, e duas senhoras avançaram nos primos, cobrindo-os de beijos. Depois Nina foi agarrar os netos, que só não saíram correndo, porque reconheceram a voz da avó e Euterpe foi se apresentar ao Saga.

-Você é o noivo da minha menina... Nina, Nina, deixa seus netos respirarem um pouco e vem ver... Faz tempo que a gente não vê um homem tão alto e bonito nessas redondezas...

Saga olhou de relance para os homens da família Andropoulos, poucos do mesmo tamanho que Adrian e sorriu. Sogra de língua doce ele tinha arrumado...

-Obrigado. – Ele pegou na mão da sogra e beijou. – Agora eu sei de onde minha noiva herdou a beleza, se bem que a senhora foi econômica, Mamãe Euterpe. Guardou a maior parte para si...

As irmãs se olharam, encantadas... Nina deu uma cotovelada em Euterpe, depois olhou pra Pipe, que tinha fechado um olho, contrariada. “Me chamou de feia, ainda que disfarçadamente, filho duma mãe”.

-Você soube escolher bem. – Nina aplaudiu. – Nossos filhos escolheram bem! Camus, meu genrinho, você está cada dia mais lindo.

 _-Merci_ _beaucoup, Maman Nina_. (em francês, soava como Niná, ele sabia que a sogra adorava ser chamada assim). A senhora também continua ótima... que meu sogro me perdoe...

-Minha irmã é esperta. – o irmão do meio, Christoriadis, agarrou-a por detrás. – Arrumou um noivo com estepe...

Euterpe ficou horrorizada, mas Kanon deu uma gargalhada. Ele já adorava aquela família. As irmãs de Milo e Terpsicore cochichavam entre si e davam risadinhas. Apenas uma estava injuriada, porque sabia que seria assunto entre as irmãs e primas depois: Calíope! Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia segurar o ciúme.

Antes de entrar em casa, seguindo o cortejo barulhento da família, Camus olhou pro segundo andar, diretamente para uma janela, onde a cortina ainda balançava. Seu sogro turrão estava lá, vendo o filho e os netos chegarem. Ele se esforçaria pra ficar bem longe deles por todo o tempo que estivessem lá. Com todos os parentes reunidos para o casamento, não seria difícil. O francês suspirou. A prioridade era proteger o Milo...

“Se bem que minha sogra e a irmã dela já devem estar com as trincheiras prontas...”

N/A: Eu queria agradecer a esta pelo site do Parlamento Grego de onde tirei alguns nomes e sobrenomes pra guardar numa hora de necessidade... Mais famílias grandes, mais encrenca pra mim... Mas eu amo famílias grandes, talvez porque a minha sempre foi pequena. Vejamos, ah, sim... _Coritsi_ é garotinha em grego. Tenho que agradecer aos professores de grego da minha faculdade que estão me agüentando correr atrás deles capítulo após capítulo. Porque eles manjam tudo de grego clássico, mas moderno... Então é pesquisa pra eles também...

 


	8. Alfinetes e seda

**08-** **ALFINETES E SEDA**

Dois dias. Estavam na Ilha de Milos, na aldeia da família Andropoulos já há dois dias e parecia que aquele povo nunca parava, nunca dormia. O entra-e-sai nas duas casas vizinhas, onde se instalaram os parentes era infinito. O barulho, ensurdecedor. E o que mais irritava Saga: nunca conseguia ficar mais que cinco minutos a sós com sua mulher.

-Vou enlouquecer. Preciso dar um jeito nisso HOJE! De hoje, não passa.

Camus, entrosado com o jeito dos parentes, estava totalmente à vontade. Até Kanon estava aclimatado. Milo, depois de dois dias de paparicação das irmãs e da mãe, tinha baixado a guarda um pouco. Apenas uma certa tristeza no fundo dos olhos denunciavam a mágoa que ele sentia pelo velho Nicos nunca lhe dirigir a palavra. E o pior. O velho grego turrão olhava para os gêmeos com uma espécie de raiva.

“Eles são a prova de que eu “servi” ao meu marido. Um homem de verdade deve ficar sempre por cima...” – pensava o cavaleiro de Escorpião, enquanto embaralhava as cartas para uma nova rodada.

Era uma tarde quente, os irmãos e os primos estavam jogando cartas, fumando e bebendo, em meio a gritos, palavrões e risadas. Algumas mulheres da família presentes estavam cozinhando. E mais gritos, palavrões e risos saiam da cozinha. Enquanto isso, as crianças, grandes e pequenas, corriam pelo gramado. Calíope, no seu papel de tia solteirona agora, estava sentada na varanda, com algumas mães tomando conta dos pequenos... Saga viu Terpsicore sair pelos fundos com uma bacia de roupa limpa nos braços. Se levantou discretamente, dizendo algo como “tirar a água do joelho” e foi atrás dela.

Ficou olhando aquela figurinha de cabelos presos numa trança larga, o vestido florido justo até a cintura, a saia solta, os pés descalços, a imagem de uma camponesa e seu coração transbordou de ternura. “Podia ser assim pra sempre. Mas se ficasse aqui, não iria pra lá, não chegaria até mim... Zeus me livre! Estou apaixonado! Tomara que ela não descubra nunca!” E quando ela voltou com a cesta vazia depois de ter pendurado as roupas, se viu colhida por um par de braços que a puxou para trás da casa.

-SAGA!

-O que? Eu to que não agüento mais de vontade de ficar um pouco com você. Eu, você, sozinhos...

-Família grande tem dessas desvantagens... Onde a gente vai conseguir ficar sozinho por aqui? – riu ela...

-Se você não fosse casada com um cavaleiro com um certo trunfo na manga, poderia até se queixar...

-E que trunfo é esse, senhor-meu-marido-com-tesão?

Camus, Milo e Kanon sentiram o cosmos de Saga alterar. Camus balançou a cabeça, mas Milo e Kanon racharam o bico, fazendo os outros quererem saber o que estava acontecendo. As duas horas de namoro do casal foram cinco minutos no tempo real. Logo Terpsicore estava voltando para dentro de casa.

Pipe largou a cesta na lavanderia e foi para a cozinha, ver se podia ajudar em alguma outra coisa. Uma tia cutucou a outra, e logo o ambiente fervilhava de cochichos e risadinhas. A morena ficou estressada:

-Que foi agora? Vocês andam impossíveis esses dias...

-Ah, querida... – respondeu tia Nina, com um falso ar de piedade. – Se eu soubesse que você tinha alergia a pendurar roupa no varal, nem tinha pedido...

-Alergia, eu, tia? Da onde você tirou isso?

-Ué, Terpsicore. Você saiu daqui normal. Volta agora com umas manchas no pescoço... Não é alergia?

Pipe arregalou os olhos e pegou uma travessa inox de cima da pia. Examinou o dito pescoço, descobrindo uma baita mancha vermelha no pescoço outra no colo... Fechou os olhos de raiva “Maldito Saga e sua mania de me deixar marcada”. Enquanto punha a trança na frente da marca, ouvia ruborizada as gargalhadas reboarem na cozinha... E os comentários do tipo “Macho bom é aquele que nunca perde uma oportunidade”.

Saga, enquanto isso, saía do seu “esconderijo” com o maior sorriso de Frajola depois que engoliu o Piu-piu. E deu de cara com o tio Nicos, que apenas olhou pra ele, sorrindo ao vê-lo enrubescer.

-Err... tarde quente, não, sr. Andropoulos?

-Deve ter esquentado mais ainda, não, jovem Saga?

-Bem... sabe...

-Faz muito bem, meu rapaz. Afinal, vocês vão se casar mesmo, um homem não deve passar vontade.

Saga mordeu o lábio, incomodado. Aquela era uma alfinetadinha maneira. Olhou para a mesa, onde Milo gritava feliz por mais uma rodada ganha. Mas os olhos de Nicos estava em Caliope, erguendo um sobrinho caído e consolando-o.

-Terpsicore era uma preocupação para os mais velhos, por causa do seu gênio rebelde, mas era um alívio para a irmã mais velha, porque assim ela não tinha que se preocupar com sua solteirice. Agora, nossa preocupação acabou – bateu nas costas de Saga – mas começa o calvário de Calíope. Tenho pena dela, tão bonita e ainda solteira... Seu irmão não estaria interessado em fazer parte da família também?

Saga riu, sem vontade. Kanon não tinha encontrado a sua metade, a mulher que o domasse. Calíope era bonita mesmo, mas era infeliz. Ela deveria ter tido a mesma coragem da irmã caçula e se afastado da aldeia, em busca da auto-estima, da satisfação pessoal. Seu comodismo ia sempre cobrar seu preço alto. Não, ele não desejaria a cunhada pra nenhum inimigo seu, imagine para seu irmão. E o que mais o revoltava: como Nicos podia compreender a sobrinha e não dar uma chance ao próprio filho? Abanou a cabeça, contrariado e voltou pra mesa. Kanon e Milo bateram nos ombros dele, cascando o bico, Camus distraiu-se vendo seus filhos correndo pelo gramado, logo Dumas estava querendo o colo de Milo.

-Lembrou que tem mãe... – brincou Markos.

Constantine, mais um irmão de Milo, gritou para uma das irmãs:

-Aristhias! Vem pegar o Dumas!

Ela estava com um dos filhos no colo e balançou a cabeça:

-Já tentamos de tudo... Ele deve estar com sono...

Adrian jogou as cartas na mesa:

-E eu to com fome! Esse jogo já deu mesmo!

-Providencial essa chegada do pequeno, não? – comentou o único tio no jogo. – Vocês o treinaram pra vir interromper quando estivessem perdendo?

-Claro, tio Paulus. – Milo apertou o filho de encontro ao ombro. O tio apertou a bochecha de Dumas.

Markos veio e tirou Dumas do colo de Milo e jogou pra cima, o pai se arrepiando, a criança dando um grito de surpresa. Camus só balançou a cabeça. Logo estavam seguindo pra dentro de casa, o sobrinho a cavalo no pescoço do tio, Tessa aproveitando o sossego pra subir ela no colo de Milo, uma família feliz. Se não fosse pelo olhar desgostoso do avô, parado na varanda.

N/A: Saga sem vergonha, hein? Essa família do Milo também... Well, voltei, pra quem gosta dessa fic... Kanon solteiro, podem preencher as fichinhas, pegar uma senha e aguardar. Quem pegará o ‘poderoso cunhado’? 13/01/2006.

 


	9. A Cerimônia parte II

**CAPÍTULO 09 – A CERIMÔNIA, PARTE II**

O dia raiou azul e com sol forte. Segundo as tias, bons augúrios. Nem uma nuvem à vista.

Enquanto as primas se vestiam e ajudavam a noiva, Aristhias perguntou a Terpsicore:

-Mas como você não se confunde com seus gêmeos, Pipe? Pra mim, eles parecem iguais...

-Vai ver eles têm alguma marca especial, como uma “ameixa” na bunda, Ti. – riu Tália, irmã de Terpsicore.

-Ah, claro, né? Ela vai ficar abaixando a calça deles toda hora, pra ver “oops, desculpe, você não é meu marido...” – resmungou Calíope. – Tinha que ser minha irmã avoada mesmo.

-Irmã esperta, você quer dizer? – defendeu Clio, a mais velha. – Porque essa é a melhor desculpa de todas pra apalpar esses deuses gregos que Terpsicore está levando pra casa...

As mulheres deram aquela gargalhada gostosa, mas insistiram. Pipe bufou e falou:

-É bem mais simples que vocês pensam. Venham até aqui, à janela.

-Não deixe o noivo ver seu vestido! – Terspicore tirou e colocou um roupão. Foi até a janela. Saga conversava com Kanon e Camus.

-Prestem atenção. – Ela apareceu na janela e chamou. Um gêmeo acenou e mandou um beijo, outro rosnou e mostrou o relógio. – Viu como é fácil?

-Nossa, ele é bem apaixonado, não é? – Comentou Aristhias. Calíope engoliu duro.

-Não, Ti. Quem me mandou um beijo sorrindo, foi meu cunhado. Meu marido está furioso porque eu to atrasada. “Eu não posso dizer que os reconheço pelo cosmo. Mas é verdade. Saga sempre olha pra mim com cara de quem vai me esquartejar e comer com azeite e cebola...” Então eu reconheço pela cara feia...

-Será que esse casamento vai dar certo, se vocês já começarem se estranhando?

-É o que você mais queria no momento, não é, Caliope? Inveja mata, sabia?

Calíope reuniu toda sua dignidade ferida e saiu, batendo a porta. Clio olhou brava para Tália que ergueu os ombros.

-Ela que começou. E só falei a verdade. Faz dias, desde que Pipe e o Milucho chegaram que ela está intragável feito azeitona fresca. (1)

-Ser solteirona não é fácil, Tata.

-Ah, que é isso, Aristhias. Ela só tem 26 anos. O mundo não acaba porque uma mulher dessa idade não arrumou marido. Porque ela não vai cuidar da própria vida? Poxa, eu e você estudamos, trabalhamos, casamos, tivemos nossos filhos, terminamos a faculdade depois de casadas... Vai falar que você nunca estudou com um filho na teta ou no colo, berrando de dor de barriga?

-Credo... eu queria me casar com uma visão alegre...

-Mas é verdade, Terpsicore. Eu sou testemunha o quanto essas duas ralaram pra chegar onde estão hoje, desafiando pai e marido e comprando seus lugarzinhos ao sol. Vê se o Yussef reclama hoje de deixar a contabilidade do frigorífico pra Tália e cuidar somente dos barcos e dos pescadores, que é a coisa que ele realmente gosta? A Calíope entrou na conversa do tio Nikos de que mulher é pra ficar em casa, sendo a rainha do lar, mimada e inútil, aí agora.

-Huhu, como diria meu cunhado, outro tesão daquele lugar abençoado que é o Santuário, _tut_ _tut, mes belles_ , vamos mudar de assunto?

-Lugar abençoado mesmo... Não sobrou nenhum desses tesões solteiros por lá?

-Esse casamento ta deixando vocês com as bacurinhas em chamas, hein? Uma só não pula em cima do cunhado porque ele é gay... As outras então, querem colocar chifres nos meus irmãos e nos meus primos... Credoooo, vou embora daqui o quanto antes, senão vocês descarnam meu pobre cunhado.

Gargalhadas. Tia Nina e tia Euterpe entram no quarto.

-Vamos, vamos, que parece um galinheiro em dia de canja. Não tão prontas ainda?

-Gostou do seu vestido, Pipezinha?

-Adorei, tia. To pronta! Minhas daminhas?

-Também estão... Minha netinha Tessa ta tão lindinha... Parece um repolhinho rosa...

-Não deixa ela ouvir senão traumatiza... Daí ela nunca mais vai usar um vestidinho daqueles...

Os homens foram na frente, menos Adrian, que ia levar a noiva. Com somente meia hora de atraso, Terpsicore e Saga se uniram novamente, pelas mãos e bênçãos de um padre ortodoxo grego, na frente de toda família da noiva e alguns convidados. A noiva fez questão de ir para o restaurante alugado para a festa a pé, para mostrar a cinturinha justa do vestido e calar qualquer fofoca que estava casando à força. Apenas um prato foi quebrado, pra simbolizar a união do casal, mas as danças e a cantoria no restaurante foram iguais ou maiores do que Santuário. Ao contrário do que Terpsicore temia, os parentes se comportaram. Três anos depois, todo mundo, senão aceitava, já tinha se acostumado com a idéia de que Camus fazia parte da família e que Milo era “mãe”. O fato dos gêmeos serem lindos e cordatos ajudava muito. Alguns primos foram brincar na praia ao lado do restaurante.

Milo dançava com Tália e Camus com Aristhias sob as vaias dos outros parentes e gritos de “Vocês não são chegados! Parem de enganar a mulherada! Coisa feia...” Risos, dedos médios erguidos em resposta e eles trocavam de pares, entre as tias, primas, Nina ficou muito corada de satisfação em dançar com seu genrinho favorito. De repente, Anima, a filha de Aristhias, entrou correndo e puxou Camus pelo braço.

-Tio Camus, acode aqui.

-Que foi, Anima? – todo mundo parou pra acompanhar, porque a menina tava desesperada.

-A gente tava brincando lá na praia, todo mundo, né? Nossa, nós tava todo mundo juntinho... nem sei como foi que...

-Calma, Anima. Bebe um copo d’água.

Mas a tranqüilidade de Camus não passou pra mãe da menina, que puxou esta pelo braço e exigiu:

-Pára de enrolação e diz logo o que aconteceu, criatura!

-Mãe, não é culpa minha! –a garota começou a soluçar. – Não foi culpa minha...

Milo olhou para Camus, angustiado. Alguma criança se feriu lá na praia. Podia até ser um de seus gêmeos. Ele virou a cabeça. Constantine tinha reunido todos os filhotes de Andropoulos que estavam lá. E só trazia Tessa.

-Dumas sumiu. – informou o irmão, assustado. Milo só olhou para o marido, que tirou Anima do aperto da mãe, antes que ela batesse na menina.

-Vamos, _petite_. Vamos encontrar seu primo fujão.

Milo deixou o ar que estava prendendo sair. Dumas tinha mania de sair andando, às vezes. No Santuário, tinham os guardas, as servas, os aprendizes, alguém sempre de olho... Bem, se ele não tivesse resolvido andar diretamente para o mar, Camus o encontraria. Tratou de tranqüilizar os parentes.

Vinte minutos angustiantes se passaram, até que Camus trouxesse um adormecido Dumas e uma soluçante Anima de volta. Ele não permitiu que ficassem mais bravos com a garota. Ela não teve culpa. Afinal, como uma menina de dez anos vai saber que seu priminho de três tem mania de sair andando, sem rumo, só pra ver onde o caminho vai dar? Dumas ficou encantado com alguns barcos atracados e quis subir em um pra ficar olhando o mar, sonhando com pescarias arriscadas, iguais às que seus tios contam.

Pipe e Saga desde o começo, e sem combinarem, estão de olho nas reações do seu tio Nikos. Percebem que o velho ficou preocupado com o sumiço do neto caçula e que agora sorri, ao vê-lo adormecido no colo do pai. Entreolham-se, sorriem e se beijam.

-Talvez um dia... – sussurra Saga.

-Quando os gêmeos quiserem... – murmura Pipe. – quando os gêmeos quiserem, ele não terá escapatória.

N/A: No próximo, a terceira e última cerimônia. Porque eles se uniram perante a Deusa Athena, por Saga. Perante um padre ortodoxo, pela família. E agora, diante da Deusa Mãe, pela raça antiga. (1) Pra quem não sabe, não se tira azeitona do pé e come. Pra ser consumida, ela precisa ser curtida. 13/01/2006.

 


	10. Andras mou, gineca mou

**10 – ANDRAS MOU, GINECA MOU**

Terpsícore até pensou em fazer a cerimônia dos antigos na praia do Santuário, mas sua mãe e tia nem piscaram. Ali mesmo, em Milos tinha uma enseada própria pra isso. Os aldeões respeitavam o lugar, era tido como amaldiçoado pelos velhos só para mantê-lo longe de turistas e gente que não tinha nada a ver com o sangue antigo. Como tinham que esperar pela lua nova, Kanon, Camus, Milo e os gêmeos voltaram ao Santuário. Para todos os efeitos, Pipe e Saga já estavam aproveitando a lua-de-mel.

Os parentes também foram cada um pegando seu rumo. Saga passou a semana de espera, com seus cunhados e os primos navegando. Apesar de serem donos de comércio pesqueiro, os Andropoulos amavam estar no meio dos pescadores e dentro de um barco. Eram criaturas marítimas, devotos de S. Pedro e Poseidon.

Saga adorou aquela semana, no meio de homens rudes, de mãos calosas e coração aberto. A palavra “filo” (1) ali ganhava um significado maior. Durante o dia, ouvia as palavras sábias dos homens, aprendendo que o amor à Pátria era algo muito além do patriotismo idiota ensinado nas escolas. Amor por cada árvore, cada pedra, cada pedacinho de terra ou gota do mar azul da Grécia era uma coisa que só se aprendia ali, em contato direto. À noite, conversando com Euterpe e Mnemosina, conhecia um pouco da história dos antigos. Pura tradição oral, confundida com lendas, mas repetida para que não se perdesse. Na tribo de Mu, nas ilhas britânicas, no deserto do Saara, nas estepes da Lapônia, junto aos ciganos, sempre procurou-se salvar um resto do povo antigo, civilização matriarcal, que se preocupava com o coração, com o ser e o ambiente que o cerca. Um povo que sabia agradecer cada dádiva recebida da terra-mãe, até as pedras preciosas que atraíram a cobiça e a inveja e os destruíram.

-Eu sou o esposo, apenas o fecundador, então? – provocava ele, deitado com Terpsicore, depois de uma conversa.

-Claro que não. A sociedade era matriarcal, querendo dizer com isso que o nome da mãe era importante, por elas serem as sacerdotisas e quem detinha o conhecimento. Mas não eram como as amazonas de Hipólita, que odiavam e exilavam os homens. Isso é idiotice. O povo antigo sabia muito bem qual eram os lugares dos homens e das mulheres e como eles deviam trabalhar juntos para manter a sociedade estável.

-Se sabiam, como foram destruídos?

-Por ambição, da mesma forma que houve uma serpente na tradição cristã houve um núcleo que cansou de ser “igual” a todo mundo e quis ser “mais e melhor”. Algo como vários Judas Iscariotes reunidos.

-Com certeza eram homens...

-Com certeza tinham mulheres de cabeça fraca com eles. Quando uma mulher decide que vai entregar tudo na mão de um homem, esteja ele certo ou errado, o mundo inteiro se ferra. Um homem não deve tomar nenhuma decisão sozinho. Ele precisa de um segundo ponto de vista. Se for de uma mulher, melhor ainda. Nós temos a intuição, nós podemos dizer claramente aquilo que ele nem pensou diante do problema.

-Então toda mulher é meio feiticeira mesmo.

-Toda. Algumas sabem disso outras não. Mas toda mulher nasce intuitiva. Para ler dentro do olhar o coração do outro. Só que você sabe. Todo mundo tem olhos e cérebro. Alguns sabem ler outros não.

-Vou fazer como o Shaka e andar de olhos fechados daqui pra frente.

-Oh, minha mãe, como posso ter casado com um homem tão tonto...

Um dia antes da lua nova, Terpsicore e as irmãs foram à enseada com os irmãos. Arrumaram tudo e logo Saga se juntou a eles. Agora ele estava meio ansioso, porque não quiseram lhe contar como seria o ritual. Apenas lhe garantiram que não seria nada demais nem teria um sacrifício humano.

-Só o seu – riu Markos. – Daqui pra frente, acordar todos os dias com essa megerinha de língua afiada e tapas doloridos.

Saga olhou para a praia. Madeira para uma fogueira, um balde, um pouco de terra. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Parecia muita coisa, menos um ritual. Terpsicore esperou até que a noite estivesse alta, pediu a Saga que acendesse a fogueira, pegou água no mar e foi explicando.

-A mulher é fogo, o homem é água. Muita água no fogo o apaga, muito fogo pra água a seca. Na medida certa, produz vapor, cozinha alimentos, purifica a água...

-A mulher é terra, o homem é água. Muita água na terra vira lama que desmorona o que se constrói, afunda vidas que se apóiam nela, muita terra na água a sufoca, mata a vida que há na água. Na medida certa – e os dedos ágeis fizeram um boneco de argila – tornam-se construtores.

-A mulher é ar, o homem é água. Os dois são vitais, os dois são mortais. Bastam que esqueçam a força que tem e se enfureçam em cima dos inocentes.

Saga acompanhava as palavras, tão simples e tão profundas. Sussurrou à esposa:

-Só isso?

-Claro que não. Agora que você já ouviu a teoria, hora da prática.

-Prática? – E sorriu, vendo-a se despir.

-Sim, tire a roupa e entre no mar.

-Eu sou água... – sussurrou ele, enquanto os corpos se fundiam, como em todas suas noites de amor...

Mas naquele momento, Saga sentiu algo mais. Como se fosse ele mesmo líquido, sentia-se capaz até de respirar debaixo d’água, não porque fosse um peixe, mas porque era seu igual, a mesma coisa. Olhou para Terpsicore, e pensou que estava tendo uma alucinação, ela estava etérea, solta. E ao mesmo tempo eles respiravam e pulsavam vivos, como cada átomo, cada célula do planeta. Sentiam suas dores, suas alegrias, cada nova vida que vinha e cada morte que levava.

Sem perceber, Saga saiu do meio da onda e deitou Terpsicore na beira da praia, sussurrando: “eu sou água e você é a terra... deixe-me fecundá-la, Gaia” e fizeram amor com as marolas os cobrindo. E se lhe contassem que deitou a mulher no meio da fogueira, fazendo amor também acomodado nas brasas, em meio às labaredas, diria que estavam delirando. Como todos os homens que passaram pelo ritual, ele se lembrava de tudo como num sonho estranho. Muito bom, mas super estranho.

A única coisa real que ficou foi a voz de Terpsicore sussurrando em seu ouvido, antes de adormecerem:

-Agora sou sua de verdade, _andras_ _mou_...

E ele respondendo, abraçando-a com firmeza:

- _Gineca_ _mou_... (2)

N/A: Eu e a minha mania de rituais. Mas eu adoro ficar pensando neles. Na força dos elementos, na união do homem com o planeta. Tudo está vivo, tudo teve um Criador, então tudo tem mais é que estar junto Dele, de alguma forma.(1) “Filo” significa “amigo”, mas em grego as palavras tem um significado muito maior que a definição. Um cinéfilo ou um bibliófilo são muito mais que amigos de cinema ou de livros. Quem é, me entende. (2)E pensar que eu escrevi toda essa fic só pra utilizar essas duas frases. Um dia, eu li um fic de Gundam Wing em que Duo chamava Heero de “andras mou”. Quem lembrar de que fic é e de quem, por favor, se manifeste. Eu tenho a memória horrível pra relacionar titulo com autor. Eu li no shounen no jounetsu, da Evil Kitsune. Minha mente insana ficou virando essa frase na cabeça, pensando em como encaixá-la num fic de Saint Seiya, afinal, alguns personagens são gregos, certo? Persegui os professores de grego da minha faculdade, até que encontrei um aluno que fala grego moderno. E ele me disse a contraparte feminina da frase. “Andras mou” significa “meu homem” assim como “gineca mou” significa “minha mulher”. (Se lê ‘guineca”) Como eu já disse, o sentido real é muito mais amplo que o mero sentimento de posse. 11/02/2006.

 


	11. O amor é lindo

**EPÍLOGO**

E foi assim que o casal mais improvável do Santuário juntou os “paninhos de bunda”. Quando voltaram da lua-de-mel para casa e começaram realmente uma vida em comum, as brigas continuaram, claro. Os gênios eram muito terríveis para viverem totalmente em paz.

 

Mas se amavam, isso ninguém nunca duvidou. Os apelidos “Dinho” e “Zinha” já eram um atestado de cumplicidade... Saga podia ser visto sentado no terraço da casa de Gêmeos tendo a esposa no meio de suas pernas, encostada em seu peito, as mãos entrelaçadas, às vezes conversando, às vezes apenas desfrutando da companhia.

 

Só uma coisa tirava Terpsicore do sério. As ligações de sua mãe e tia para saber de notícias do casal. A amazona de Escorpião sabia que na verdade, era pra saber se já estava grávida. Milo ria.

 

-Pelo amor de Zeus! Só faz seis meses que eu casei...

 

-Até parece que você não conhece nossa família... “É o rumo lógico de um casamento... temos que povoar este mundo com bons gregos...”

 

-E até você, primo traidor, agora é exemplo pra mim! Acredita nisso? Minha mãe me disse isso na última vez: “até seu primo deu filhos ao marido dele...”

 

Milo caiu de costas, se esborrachando de rir... A família Andropoulos não existia mesmo...

 

Terpsicore agüentou firme as pressões da família, até... até quando achou que estava preparada. Saga já tinha se acostumado com a idéia que seria pai somente quando sua mulher decidisse... E nem pensava mais no assunto. Quando sua governanta reclamou que a patroazinha estava meio pálida e comendo muito pouco, ele ficou assustado, pensando numa doença grave qualquer. No dia em que Pipe foi ao médico, Saga nem conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Quando ela foi contar o resultado do exame, mas teve uma vertigem no corredor da administração do Santuário, ele entrou em pânico. Dohko deitou-a no sofá da sala de espera, enquanto Hyoga que estava ali perto abanava-a. Camus pegou o resultado do exame pra ler e Saga chorava, jurando por tudo que era mais sagrado que se fosse uma doença terminal se mataria assim que ela se fosse... Assim que o francês abaixou o papel, o grego voltou seus olhos vermelhos pra ele:

 

-É grave? Me diz, pode me dizer, eu agüento. Eu sou forte, eu suporto qualquer coisa...

 

- _Sacre coeur_! Mas as tragédias só podiam sair das cabecinhas dos gregos mesmo. Não, _monsieur_ Saga, é sério, mas não é grave...

 

Dohko sorriu, Hyoga também, imaginando o que era... Camus estendeu o papel ao amigo, que estava tremendo...

 

-Dois meses? Ela só tem dois meses de vida?

 

-Ai, pelo amor de Athena, Saga. Leia direito. O seu filho é que tem dois meses de vida.

 

-Meu filho tem dois meses de vida? Oh, mas o que eu vou fazer? É tão pouco tempo e... – foi aí que a luz se fez.

 

Dohko e Hyoga rolavam de rir. Camus ria abertamente da cara de confuso do amigo. Saga enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu também. Pipe estava abrindo os olhos e gemendo...

 

-Ui, que foi que houve...

 

-A madame comeu direito antes de sair de casa, hoje? – perguntou Camus.

 

-Bem que eu tentei, Camye. Mas voltou tudo... Desmaiei de novo, não é?

 

-Deve ser mal de família. Milucho na gravidez vivia com queda de pressão...

 

-Que maneira de contar ao marido que se está grávida... – riu ela. – Dinho, _andras mou_ , você vai ser papai...

 

Saga se ajoelhou, as lágrimas correndo, beijou a barriga ainda lisa, depois a esposa. Foi um dos poucos momentos de ternura daquela gravidez... Depois foram intermináveis brigas sobre cor dos móveis, das roupas, sobre os cuidados que Terpsicore deveria tomar, sobre treinos com a barriga enorme, descanso e alimentação. Kanon achava tudo divertidíssimo. E sempre que possível botava mais lenha na fogueira. Como na primeira vez que a barriga já se achava bem visível...

Terpsicore estava de pé, conversando com algumas amazonas, vestida numa túnica que normalmente lhe chegava aos joelhos. Com a barriga maior, o tecido subiu um palmo. Os cavaleiros conversando numa rodinha acabaram comentando como as grávidas brilham e parecem mais bonitas. Sem malícia, Aioros disse:

 

-Terpsicore por exemplo, está linda...Aquela barriga com certeza é de gêmeos... está tão grande...

 

-Tanto que as túnicas andam subindo... – Kanon deu sua alfinetadinha. – Minha cunhada têm um par de pernas...

 

Saga lhe deu um olhar fulminante primeiro, depois olhou ao redor, bufando. Mais ao longe, tinha uma rodinha de guardas também secando as amazonas. Quem poderia dizer que não tinham olhado para as pernas de sua esposa também. Kanon segurou-se para não rir, cutucando Aioros e Aioria, enquanto o irmão ciumento se aproximava da mulher, envolvendo-a num abraço possessivo, convidando-a para fazerem compras. As mulheres na rodinha estranharam, aplaudiram um marido tão sensível às necessidades da esposa e Pipe só percebeu que havia alguma coisa por detrás daquela solicitude toda, quando as túnicas escolhidas por Saga lhe chegavam aos tornozelos e as roupas de grávida que ele escolheu eram macacões e calças compridas.

 

-Saga, porque meus macacões não são de ‘pernas curtas’? Eu vou morrer de calor com esses jeans compridos...

 

-Eu compro um aparelho de ar condicionado pro nosso quarto...

 

-Nós JÁ temos um aparelho de ar condicionado no nosso quarto... E quando eu sair? Vou ter que assar no sol mesmo?

 

-Bem, quando você estiver bem barrigudinha, não vai poder sair muito mesmo...

 

-Não vou passar a gravidez toda em casa trancafiada nem matando, senhor meu marido. Pode tirar o Pégaso da chuva.

 

-Engraçadinha... há-há-há! Mas também não vai ficar desfilando pelo Santuário afora com as perninhas de fora...

 

-Ahnn... ta explicado...

 

-Não é o que você pensou. Eu só estou vendo o seu bem. Tipo, gravidez estoura um monte de vasinhos... Não vai você ficar mostrando suas varizes por ai...

 

Terpsicore fechou um olho, virou o outro fuzilando para o marido, mas por dentro ria dos ciúmes dele. Deu um jeitinho de trocar os macacões compridos por uns vestidos floridos cuja barra ficavam abaixo dos joelhos...

 

Aos seis meses de gravidez, conheceu sua cunhadinha Ayan, que lhe ajudou a enlouquecer um pouco o turrão do marido. E no final, provou mais uma vez que a missão da família era povoar o mundo com bons gregos Andropoulos dando à luz a um casal de gêmeos: Geryon e Maysa.

 

O resto... é outra história...

 

N/A: Mais uma crônica do Santuário pronta... Agradeço a quem lembrou do nome da história. “Andras Mou” aparece no Beleza Indomável da Carol Yuy. Bem, crianças, a próxima história das Crônicas é o casamento de Shura e Sukhi. Vai ser em junho aproveitando as festas juninas, idéia do meu brasileiro favorito, Aldebaran, pra matar as saudades da terrinha... O Shura vai mostrar que os santos brasileiros e europeus vêm da mesma fonte, mas não tem os mesmos atributos e... Bem... isso já uma outra história... Até lá! 21/05/2006.

 


End file.
